gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
Character history and roles
Family background and history Romantic relationship Is he monogamous? Good relationship now? Has he ever abused a mate? How? Has a mate ever abused him? How? Why did any previous relationships fail? What does he expect from the relationship? What does he look for in a lover? How would he imagine the perfect lover? Who is the most unlikely person he could fall in love with? Hetero or same sex relationships? What does he look for in a lover? looks, interest in him, things in common, attraction to him, they posses something he wishes he had, they express his shadow side What does he expect from the relationship? How would he imagine the perfect lover? Good looking, punctual, easily manipulated, compliant, spicy, horny, true, distant, unattainable, like his parent, childlike, motherly, fatherly, dominating, submissive, romantic. Other Relationships: Is he aware of different social boundaries? Body boundaries? Himself from others point of view? How does he feel about strangers? Who are the most important people in his life? Strangers make him feel: exhausted, energized, fearful, curious, territorial, friendly. Friends make him feel? Relatives: Relatives who he can depend on, relatives who are his friends, relatives who are his enemies, relatives who are noxious, people who he avoids, What type of relationships is he attracted to? Does he have any problems meeting people and making friends? What does he look for in a friend? Does he have a lot of friends? Who are his friends? Who is his best friend? Does he hate to be alone? Would he use a go between to interact with someone? Who? Is he energized or exhausted by others? How does this effect his relationship to others? How does he justify his reaction to others? How do others interpret his behavior? Does he tend to avoid people? Who? Is he comfortable in social situations? What social situations make him uncomfortable? What situations make him feel embarrassed? What people make him feel embarrassed? friends, strangers, acquaintances, relatives. What does he do in uncomfortable situations? What aspects of himself make him ashamed or embarrassed? What is it about himself that he knows but will deny? What do others see in him that he will not see himself? What is his level of social sophistication? lout, chameleon, gentleman, barbarian Types, what each type could learn from the others Social groups: Occupation Currently in school: What does he want from school? What where his expectations from school? Describe his school building. Who are his teachers? What would he consider an ideal teacher? What is his relationship with the teachers? Talk about his classes. Work: What is his present job? Does his occupation satisfy him? What are his expectations about his job? How does he feel about his work? What does he love about his job? What does he hate about his job? Did he choose this occupation, or was it thrust upon him? How did he get this job? What would he consider an ideal job? Is there the possibility of advancement in his career? To what degree does he seek it? Are the demands of his job intellectual-physical? Is it within his capabilities to maintain? How does he get to work? Is it far? Does he do his job well? Does he work extra hours? Does any other parts of his life suffer because of his devotion to his job? Does he take his work home? Who are his coworkers? Does he fit in with them? Does he want to? How does he feel about them? What would he regard as a perfect coworker? What do they think of him? What is his relationship with his boss? Does he have employees? How does he treat them? What is his relationship with them talk about them? ' General history of his country, city, civilization' History The period and place where he lives. Where and when was he born? Talk about him in the context of his moment in history. Which of his characteristics does he get from his cultural background? What does he think are society’s expectations of him? Family History: Relationship to mother:'''Mother’s name, occupation, origin, and description, personality '''Mother was: dead, absent, only appeared occasionally, loving, smothering, supportive, indifferent, abusive, self sacrificing, full of unreasonable expectations, unfathomable, divisive, manipulative, drunk, demanding, keeping a terrible secret from him, constantly correcting, carefully instructing, testing, dominating, strange child rearing philosophy to his mother he was: Rebellious, passive, ungrateful, obedient, helpful, protective, competitive, hiding who he really is, trying to fulfill her vision of who he should be, taking her for granted Relationship to Father: Father’s name, occupation, origin, and description, personality. Father was: dead, absent, only appeared occasionally, loving, smothering, supportive, indifferent, abusive, self sacrificing, full of unreasonable expectations, unfathomable, divisive, manipulative, drunk, demanding, keeping a terrible secret from him, constantly correcting, carefully instructing, testing, dominating, strange child rearing philosophy To his Father he was: Rebellious, passive, ungrateful, obedient, helpful, protective, competitive, hiding who he really is, trying to fulfill her vision of who he should be, taking her for granted Relationship between mother and father To his mother his father was: the breadwinner, an albatross around her neck, protector, nurturer, nagging, her little boy, her sex toy, her arm candy, her key to a desired role or class, her reason to exist, a representative of what she wished to be, an expression of her shadow, her moral support To his father his mother was: the breadwinner, an albatross around his neck, protector, nurturer, nagging, his little girl, his sex toy, his arm candy, his key to a desired role or class, his reason to exist, a representative of what he wished to be, an expression of his shadow, his moral support between his parents he was: Peace maker, trouble maker, their project, closer to his mother, closer to his father, they stayed together for his sake, they competed for his affection, an obligation Siblings: Describe any siblings. What is their birth order? Relation to siblings: caretaking, abusive, bully, challenging, scapegoat, picked on, troublemaker, dupe, manipulator, competitive, the good one, competing for the parent’s affection What was the family's financial and class situation when he was growing up? How did he feel about it? Where was he raised? How often did his family move? Did he have his own room? Describe a room he lived in as a child. How old were his parents when he was born? Was this their first marriage? Was he adopted? other relatives? Traumatic things that happened to him as a child: Abuse (physical, emotional, sexual), deaths in the family, major illnesses or accidents, abducted, disaster Disaster: Fire, hurricane, tsunami, earthquake, war, genocide, brigands, famine, plague Friends: Did he have significant childhood friends? Role with them? Did he have significant childhood enemies? role to his enemies: Victim, bully, nemesis, stalker, teaser, secret enemy, had secret enemies Childhood dreams: Finding prince/princess charming, finding true love, becoming beautiful, getting rich, being charming, being accepted, becoming famous, getting control, getting an object, knowing everything, becoming an expert, changing his class, being with someone forever, living forever, getting revenge, being like someone, becoming a warrior, becoming a healer, becoming an artist, musician or craftsman, becoming a parent If he was disillusioned when and how? Other disillusion moments in childhood? How was he disillusioned with himself? {Not good enough for himself, not good enough to complete his goals, How was he disillusioned with his fate? Was he ever disillusioned about his parents? He discovered they where {Fallible, mortal, not all knowing or all seeing, not perfectly moral, weak} What hobbies did the character have when he was growing up? Is he doing them still? If not when and why? What was his first job? At what age did he start working? How did he get his first job? How did he feel about his first job? Excited, depressed, resigned, challenged What are some of the most important events in his life? What are some of the most far-reaching decisions he has made? What are his most vivid memories? What makes him feel nostalgic? What is his attitude about nostalgia? What event in his life made him feel the most alienated? What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him? What has he learned the hard way? Describe a time where he learned something the hard way. Describe him doing a thing for the first time. What has been his attitude toward the children he has known? {Condescending, idolizing, disgust, adoration, hate, fear} What is the best thing that ever happened to him? Find ways to show the choices he has made in the past, thus revealing his personality. Has he ever acted as a go between? What happened? What places would it pain him to revisit? What places bring up fond memories? Describe a social situation that made him uncomfortable. Describe a situation where he was alone and afraid. Describe a time where he was trying to avoid someone. Describe a time where he was trying to find someone. Describe a time where he tried to convince someone. Has he ever done something because it is what he thinks his parents would have liked? Has he done this often? Are his parents still alive? How close is he to his parents now? Are the parents still married? Has he been rescued? Describe a situation where he needed to be rescued. Has someone pursued him for something he did? What kind of thing might he do that would cause someone to pursue him? Has he gone in pursuit of someone? Under what circumstances would he pursue someone? Has he let go of something only to realize afterward that it was precious to him? Category:Character thesaurus